A Shot in the Dark
by JadeDragonHawk
Summary: When her sister returns from France engaged, Kagome is introduced to the sometimes dangerous but always exciting world of MI5 - and must learn to put up with her prospective brother-in-law in the process.
1. Introduction

**I know this idea has probably been done to death, but I wanted to have a go myself. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_7am, In a small, two bedroom flat in Barnet, London:_

Kagome awoke to the shrill beeping of her alarm clock. She groaned and rolled over, fumbling sleepily with the buttons until she managed to hit 'off'. Lying back on her pillows, she slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the morning light. The walls of her room were painted a cheerful light yellow and a small ray of sun was peaking through the blue curtains. Kagome watched its progress dreamily, not thinking about anything, enjoying the quiet for as long as she could, until the click of the front door closing told her she would have to get up.

"Kagome!" Her flatmate's voice sounded outside her bedroom door as footsteps echoed through the house. "Time to get up, Kagome!"

The girl sighed, closed her eyes and counted to four, then threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. The air was chilly and she wasted no time in grabbing her clothes and heading for the shower. When she was fully dressed with her black hair brushed back tidily, she headed for the kitchen.

Her flatmate Sango was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a hot cup of tea. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, indicating that she had just returned from her morning run. Kagome glanced down at her own clothes - a blue jacket and jeans - and shivered.

"How are you not freezing?" She demanded, going over to the window to peer out at the weather. Her ray of sunshine had been swallowed up into a great mass of grey clouds that hung like a depressing blanket over the city.

Sango just gave her an amused glance, having heard this complaint many times before and being well acquainted with Kagome's dislike of getting out of bed. Said girl proceeded to make herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table to eat.

Knowing better than to try starting any kind of conversation until Kagome had finished her breakfast, Sango drank down the last swallow of her tea and went to take a quick shower. When she returned, dressed in warmer clothes and carrying her backpack in one hand, Kagome offered her a smile and a belated 'good morning'.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Sango sat down beside her friend and prepared to eat her own breakfast.

"Oh you know, the usual." Kagome replied, a little sulkily. "Except that it's not."

Sango glanced up in surprise, but nodded as she remembered what Kagome had been complaining about for the last week. "Right, your sister's engagement party."

"It's not the actual engagement party," Kagome corrected her. "I still have that pleasure to look forward to. This is just a lunch do, so that her family can meet his."

"So it might be fun." Sango suggested.

"It might be, if we weren't going to be swamped by media all the time." Kagome sighed. "They don't know where I live, so you haven't seen it yet. But when they first announced the engagement, you couldn't leave my Mum's house without being jumped on by one reporter or another."

"What's the fiance's name again?"

"Inuyasha Taishou."

"That's right," Sango said, "His father used to run the MI5, didn't he? I remember him retiring a couple of years ago."

"Yeah." Kagome agreed. "Then the elder brother took over. Sesshomaru or something."

"So what does Inuyasha do?"

"I'm not sure," Kagome admitted. "I think he works for his brother, but I could be wrong."

Sango giggled. "Wow. A whole family of spies - you'd better be careful, Kagome. I imagine Mr Taishou would do a pretty thorough background check on any family that his son intends to marry into."

"Oh definitely." Kagome laughed. "I'll have to make sure that body in the back yard is removed before they go digging around." She glanced at her watch.

"Come on Sango, we'll miss the train if we don't leave now."

Sango grabbed her empty bowl and cup and deposited them in the sink.

"Coming!"

* * *

_10am, The Taishou Manor:_

"...you _will_ be present, and you will conduct yourself with civility!"

The effect of those commanding words was somewhat ruined when the door was slammed shut in a childish outburst of anger. Mr Taishou strode out of his study, pocketing his mobile phone, metaphorical steam pouring from his ears. His wife was sitting comfortably on the lounge suite, reading the latest fashion magazine. She gave her husband a sympathetic smile as he collapsed into the chair next to her. She didn't need to ask who he'd been talking to - there were only two person who would dare to talk back to him, let alone make him this angry.

"Can I assume, dearest, that we will all be present for the occasion today?" Izayoi asked her husband placidly, not really doubting that he would be able to exact obedience from his son.

"We had better be." He replied grimly. "I am not yet so old that I can be disrespected by my children with impunity."

She laughed gently, and looked up as another figure entered the room. Her son Inuyasha strode through the doorway with a can of coke in hand, and slumped into a chair. Underneath a cap, his long unruly white hair draped over the shoulders of his red jacket.

"Aren't you working today, Inuyasha?" His father asked him curiously.

"Nah." Inuyasha told him. "I took the day off for this thing today."

"A pity your brother couldn't have done the same." Mr Taishou replied wryly.

"Isn't Sesshomaru coming?"

"I have told him to."

"Pity." Inuyasha huffed. "It'd be much more enjoyable without him."

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi exclaimed. "Don't talk that way about your brother."

"That's nothing," he retorted. "You should hear the way he talks about me! And you, and.."

"Inuyasha." His father reprimanded him. Inuyasha subsided into sulky silence.

"I am looking forward to meeting your young lady today." Izayoi said, trying to change the subject.

Inuyasha brightened immediately, and sat up a little straighter. "You'll love her. Kikyo is so lovely, so graceful, so, so..." He trailed off, apparently lost for words. His mother laughed.

"She must be a paragon indeed."

"But why haven't we met her before?" Mr Taishou teased gently. "Normally boys bring girls home to meet their parents _before_ getting engaged, not afterward."

His son looked a little embarrassed. "Well, it happened so quickly - and it was in Paris. I couldn't exactly fly her back here just so she could meet you first."

"I don't think you said exactly what she was doing in Paris?" Izayoi asked curiously.

"Some sort of academy class - I don't know." Inuyasha waved his hand to signal his disinterest in whatever his fiancee happened to be doing. "I think she was perfecting her French or something."

"Have you met her family?"

"No - that is, I met her mother briefly when I took her home one day. But I think she has a younger sister and brother." Inuyasha twirled the drink in his hand. His mother laid down her magazine and rose gracefully from the couch. Her son and husband looked up and her inquiringly.

"I have an appointment with my hair dresser." She responded to the unasked question. "I have to look my best for your fiancee, darling."

"You need three hours?" Inuyasha asked her incredulously.

"Never underestimate the time a woman needs to prepare herself for these sort of things." His father told him, a teasing grin flickering at the edge of his solemn tone. Izayoi just gave him a long suffering look and swept out of the room.

* * *

_9am, Higurashi Residence:_

"Mum!"

A young teenaged boy dressed in Spiderman pyjamas with a woolen dressing gown wrapped around him thundered down the wooden stairs and into the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast.

"Mum, have you seen my t-shirt?"

Mrs Higurashi looked up from the pancake batter she was mixing. "Which t-shirt, Souta?"

"The orange one, of course." He said impatiently.

"I think it's in the wash, dear."

"But _Mum_..." Souta whined. "I wanted to wear that today."

"Nonsense, dear." His mother told him firmly. "You'll wear your good shirt, the dark blue one. You have to look nice for your sister."

"Do I _have_ to go?"

"For the last time, Souta.." Mrs Higurashi said in exasperation.

"Will Kagome be there?" He asked, interrupting her.

"Yes, Kagome will be there. Now hurry up and get dressed so you can have some pancakes."

"Ok!" He yelled, already half way up the stairs again.

His mother shook her head and returned to her cooking, pouring batter into a heated frying pan. A few minutes later her eldest daughter Kikyo wandered in, also in her dressing gown, her normally immaculate black hair tousled from sleep. Her brown eyes were hazy with sleep.

"Mum?" She asked groggily. "Was that Souta?"

"It was indeed." Her mother replied, amusement colouring her tone. "Did he wake you up? Poor thing, you haven't recovered from your trip yet."

"Yeah." Kikyo agreed. "Are you making pancakes?"

"I am." Mrs Higurashi tossed a finished pancake onto a plate and poured new batter into the frying pan. "Why don't you go and have a shower, dear? You'll feel much better and breakfast will be ready by the time you finish. Don't forget, it's the big day today."

Kikyo's eyes lit up at the mention of it. "You're going to love Inuyasha, Mum. He's so sweet."

"I have met him." Her mother reminded her. "He seemed like a very nice young man."

"Yeah, but that was just 'hello' and 'goodbye'. You haven't had a chance to get to know him."

"And I'm sure I will have every chance this afternoon."

"Yes." Kikyo turned around to leave, then hesitated. "Do you think his family will like me?"

Her mother smiled comfortingly. "I don't see how they couldn't. You're such a lovely girl, and with the polish that school gave you - I must say it was the best choice we could have made for you. They certainly do keep their promise when they say they give you every opportunity to attract rich husbands! Why, the Taishous are one of the richest families in England!"

"I know, and Inuyasha is so handsome!" Kikyo cooed excitedly.

"Wasn't he voted the country's handsomest man in Vogue and Look magazine?" Mrs Higurashi asked.

Kikyo's good mood dimmed slightly. "No, I think that was his brother. But Inuyasha has been in _plenty_ of magazines." She added.

"I'm sure he has." She removed another pancake. "I don't suppose Kagome could be persuaded to give Miss Yura's a chance?"

Kikyo laughed. "I think a husband is the last thing Kagome is interested in at the moment."

Her mother sighed. "I guess you're right."

A thundering on the stairs above them indicated that Souta was dressed and coming downstairs for breakfast. Kikyo headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Outside, their grandfather finished his morning routine watering the garden and opened the door to the house, catching the smell of freshly cooked pancakes as he entered. It was fortunate that Mrs Higurashi knew her family's appetite, and had made plenty of batter.

* * *

_10am, MI5 headquarters:_

A phone was slammed into its receiver, causing the young man working at the secretary's desk to jump in fright. He peered nervously into the nearby office, wondering what had angered his young employer this time, and hoping that he was not about to feel the brunt of the man's wrath. Not that his employer wasn't brilliant in every respect - it was just that he had a very short temper when dealing with members of his own family.

"Mr Taishou?" He asked tentatively, waiting for the storm to break.

"Jaken!" Came the imperative command. The young man sat up straighter and smoothed his tie nervously. Firm footsteps sounded, and then the young head of MI5 appeared in the doorway of his office. With his long silver hair and golden eyes, he was very handsome; however just now his brow was clouded in fury and and his eyes were snapping daggers at anyone foolish enough to look twice at him.

"Ye.. yes sir?" Jaken asked timidly.

"I will be leaving here at 12:50. My father insists that I must meet my soon-to-be-new _relations _for a 1pm lunch." He spat, disgust written on his face. "Apparently my father also considers planning this in the middle of a working day to be a good idea."

"Yes sir." Jaken scribbled this down hurriedly. "What time will you be returning, sir?"

"The lunch is from 1pm to 3pm, at my father's manor. I can assure you I will not be staying one minute longer. You will have to cancel any meetings I have during that time."

"Yes sir." The secretary finished taking notes and turned to check his employer's diary. "Ah, sir - it does take longer than ten minutes to get from here to your father's manor -"

Sesshomaru Taishou fixed him with a death glare. "Your point?"

Jaken shivered. "No point, sir..."


	2. Lunch

"...so as you can see, the addition of cosets is relatively simple. You just add the leading terms..."

Kagome looked at her watch and sighed. She'd stayed as long as she dared, but if she didn't leave now she was going to be late. Her notebook went back into her bag and she stood up as quietly as she could (she had chosen an aisle seat for just this reason), and crept up to the back of the room. Kagome thanked her lucky stars that this particular lecture theatre had an exit at the back, or she would have had to walk right past the lecturer. Boy, would that have been embarrassing.

The mysteries of cosets followed her out into the hall. She didn't linger, and made her way straight to the station. The hallways were deserted since everyone was in class, and she made the train in record time. A fortunate occurrence, for otherwise she would have missed it.

On the hour long trip back to London she pulled an assignment out of her bag and started working on it.

"Question one: find all irreducible quadratics in Z[3] of X." Kagome murmured to herself, pulling a pen and paper onto her lap. "Well, this should pass the time."

She'd found five by the time the train pulled into King's Cross station. Her mother was waiting in the car to pick her up.

"Kagome! You made it." Mrs Higurashi sounded unreasonably relieved, in Kagome's opinion.

"Did you think I was going to miss the train? Thanks, Mum." She opened the front door and jumped in.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time... But at least you're on time today..." Her mother pulled away from the curb. "And... Kagome! What are you wearing?!"

"What?" Kagome glanced at her sensible, warm clothes.

"They are not suitable for this kind of occasion." Mrs Higurashi told her primly. "Fortunately you're the same size as your sister - and I can be sure that Kikyo will have something you can borrow."

"It's not like we're going to meet the Queen! And who schedules a get together in the middle of a school week, anyway? I had to miss two classes for this." Kagome said grumpily.

"Kagome, you have to look your best for the camera. Think of the magazine headlines: England's most eligible bachelor brings future wife home to meet the parents! Taishou's fiancee has beautiful but unattached sister! This could be the perfect chance for you to find your own husband."

"I highly doubt that I'd want to marry any man who'd be reading those kind of magazines." Kagome informed her sourly.

"Say what you will, dear, but I won't allow you to embarrass Kikyo on one of the most important days of her life." her mother said, tone firm and allowing no argument. "We _will_ do something about those clothes."

'_You're talking like it's her wedding, not just a lunch date.' _Kagome thought. Aloud, she only said, "Yes, Mum."

Mrs Higurashi was as good as her word. When they reached the house, Kagome was relegated to Kikyo's bedroom to be fussed over by her elder sister, who was looking stunning in an elegant dress of red and white. Emerging some 20 minutes later, Kagome was wincing at the clip pulling her hair up painfully at the back of her head, and nervously smoothing a blue silk dress which seemed much too expensive to risk lending it to someone as notoriously clumsy as Kagome. However neither her sister nor her mother, who was quickly slipping on her earrings to finish her own outfit, paid her protests any mind and she was shepherded back into the car, along with her little brother who was looking very uncomfortable in his freshly ironed good clothes.

"Hey, Kagome." He said, clambering into the back seat.

"Hi Souta." She smiled, sitting beside him. "How's your week been?"

"Good, I guess."

"Got that game you wanted?"

"Nah, the pc stores have been sold out. And Mum won't let me get an xbox."

"Wow, it must be a popular game, to still be sold out a week after it was released." Kagome said absentmindedly, trying to loosen her hair clip just a little.

"Yeah!" Souta said enthusiastically. "It's from the Onigumo corporation. It's the third in the series - I have the first two already."

"Oh is it the sequel to Infinity? I remember that game." Kagome caught Kikyo's glare in the rear view mirror and dropped her hands to her lap.

"We won the two player campaign in your last holidays." Souta agreed. "When do you next have time off? We could do the same with this one."

"Third term finishes in two weeks." She told him brightly.

"Are you two talking about video games again?" Mrs Higurashi asked in laughing exasperation. "I swear Kagome, one of these days you're going to bring home one of those computer geeks as a boyfriend."

About to demand an explanation for her mother's apparent dislike of computer literate people, Kagome thought better of it and lapsed into a silence that lasted for the rest of the trip. In the front seat her mother and sister were discussing wedding fashions; Souta was staring out the window.

As they drove into Kensington, she had plenty to look at - there were expensive houses and gardens on all sides. Kagome didn't really know why she was impressed - she should have expected the Taishous to live in the wealthiest part of London.

They pulled over to the side of the road next to a large, ornate town house. "I believe this is it." Mrs Higurashi told them. Kagome heard the uncertainty in her mother's voice and agreed; although the house definitely looked like it belonged to a wealthy family, there was nothing to distinguish it from the houses on either side. Or in fact from any house on the whole street. To her immense relief, there were no media in sight.

Kikyo, however, had seen the front door open and a familiar head poke out. "This is it, Mum."

They piled out of the car, Kagome and Souta sticking close to their mother; Kikyo (forever impressing her sister) managed to run gracefully in high heels up the path to greet her fiance. They greeted each other enthusiastically and remained talking while the rest of her family walked cautiously towards them. As they reached her, Kikyo turned around with a beaming smile.

"Mum, everyone, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my mother, my sister Kagome and my brother Souta."

He bowed to them, if not gracefully, then at least politely. "Pleased to meet you." Kagome's first impression was of a young man with long silver hair and startling golden eyes. She could understand her sister's infatuation with him; he was definitely the most handsome man she had ever met. But to her surprise he seemed just as uncomfortable in his suit as her little brother; as if he would rather be wearing something much less formal. This alone was enough to make her revise her first opinion of him.

Mrs Higurashi smiled coquettishly. "Ah, but we've already met, haven't we Inuyasha? I am so looking forward to meeting your parents."

"Of course, ma'am." He said, offering her his arm a little awkwardly. "This way."

They followed him through the entrance into a magnificent, wood paneled hall. There was a staircase with a delicately twisting bannister leading upstairs, but Inuyasha lead them through a smaller side door, down a hallway and out into the garden.

Although she had only been inside for a few minutes, Kagome still blinked at the sudden sunlight. In the middle of immaculately presented flower beds was a long table, set out with plates and cutlery. There was no food in sight, but Kagome had no doubt that an army of servants were waiting somewhere out of sight to bring it to the table. Although the weather was not fine, there was no wind due to tall fences that surrounded the garden, and it was surprisingly warm.

At the head of the table sat a middle aged couple; the man wore his dark suit with careless elegance, his long silver grey hair tied at the back of his neck; the woman was dressed in expensive finery with her black locks piled on top of her head.

Inuyasha lead them forward and presented them one by one to "Mr and Mrs Taishou; my mother and father."

His parents stood to greet them and came forward to shake hands. Kagome reflected that it wasn't so much different from how she had imagined meeting the Queen would be after all.

They were invited to sit down, but directed to seats instead of choosing their own. Inuyasha and Kikyo sat next to each other and opposite his parents; Mrs Higurashi was on Mr Taishou's left and Souta next to her; Kagome was opposite her mother and next to Inuyasha. A little to her surprise there was an empty chair on her right. Mrs Taishou also glanced at the empty seat and directed an inquiring look at her husband, who frowned.

"My apologies. It seems that my eldest son, Sesshomaru, is running late."

"Oh don't worry," Mrs Higurashi exclaimed, "We don't mind at all."

"Well, we shall not wait too long to serve lunch." Mrs Taishou said reprovingly. "You must be hungry."

As if in agreement, Souta's stomach rumbled. Kagome grinned at him from across the table and he gave her a sheepish smile in response. Mrs Taishou summoned a servant to bring them all drinks, wine for everyone except Souta who was offered a choice of coke or sprite.

At the other end of the table, conversation progressed well. Mrs Taishou was full of questions for Kikyo: what were her plans for the future, how had she met Inuyasha, did she travel to France often or had that been her first trip? Opposite Kagome, Mr Taishou engaged her mother in polite conversation concerning his work and her children. At first Inuyasha mainly involved himself in his mother's conversation with Kikyo, but after a while he seemed to realise that he was supposed to be making his own conversation and turned to Kagome, evidently trying to think of something to say. Kagome decided to save him the trouble.

"You have a beautiful house." Ok, maybe she should have given that a bit more thought.

"Yeah." He agreed. "My parents have lived here since I was born."

"You're very lucky." Kagome tried to run through everything she knew about her sister's fiance - what would be a suitable topic of conversation?

"Kikyo told me you're at university." The way he said it made her wonder if he'd ever met another female interested in furthering her education. "What are you studying?"

"Education." She replied, knowing better than to go into specifics. "I'm planning to be a teacher."

"Really? How can you stand all those little brats?" His blunt question surprised her, and she laughed.

"It's not so bad. What do you do, Inuyasha?"

"I'm a field agent for MI5." He said casually, taking a large gulp of wine. "It's not supposed to be common knowledge, but since you're going to be part of the family soon, I don't mind telling you."

"Oh." Kagome said, a little surprised at his frankness. "Why aren't you supposed to tell people?"

"Government policy." Inuyasha drank the rest of his wine and signaled for more. "We're all supposed to have a level of anonymity - in case of kidnap or things like that."

Kagome looked around at the garden, then at her untouched wine in front of her. "I can't imagine you have much of that."

"You'd be surprised. Most people only know I have something to do with government security. There's not much point in targeting someone when you don't know how much they know."

"I guess you have a point."

The conversation ended as Kikyo turned to recall his attention. Kagome glanced across the table at Souta. He was fiddling with his napkin, looking bored. He gave her a wry smile. Fortunately Mrs Taishou decided they had waited long enough, and ordered the servants to bring out lunch. However they had not placed many dishes before a quick, firm step was heard inside the house and the eldest Taishou son entered the garden. Kagome had to turn to see him, but if she had thought that Inuyasha was handsome, he was nothing to the tall man standing before her, offering the slightest of aristocratic bows to his father. Sesshomaru's long silver hair was immaculate (unlike his brother's), and he had the same golden eyes, but his features were more defined than his father's and he possessed an air of cool elegance that Inuyasha lacked. Kagome realised that she was staring and quickly looked away.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Father." His voice was deep and silky, and carried the tone of one used to being obeyed.

"We are just about to eat, Sesshomaru." Mrs Taishou said reprovingly. "Mrs Higurashi, I hope you can forgive my son." Kagome, glancing up, saw a flash of irritation pass over Sesshomaru's brow at her words. She supposed he didn't like being told off by his mother in front of guests. _'Well then, he should have been on time.'_ She thought to herself.

"It's no trouble, really." Kagome's mother assured her. "Master Taishou, may I present my daughters Kikyo and Kagome, and my son Souta."

"A pleasure." He replied shortly, as his father also spoke to him.

"Sit down, Sesshomaru, so we can eat."

He took the seat at the end of the table, next to Kagome. She offered him a smile.

"Hi."

He looked at her for a moment, and she had the impression that he was evaluating her, categorizing her and filing the information away for future use. "You, I suppose, are the sister?"

"What gives you that impression?" She asked, slightly offended by his bluntness.

"You do not seem like my... brother's type." Kagome did not miss the pause before the word 'brother'.

"How can you tell that?"

He looked down at her for a moment. "I can tell."

Seething, Kagome forced herself to look down at her hands, clasped together in her lap, instead of snapping back with a rude reply. _Just because he has no manners, is no reason for me to behave badly as well. _She told herself. _Who would have thought the brothers would be so different? One is kind hearted but looks out of place, the other looks the part but can't speak a nice word._

"You seem to have given a lot of thought to the subject of Inuyasha's future bride." She said, unwilling to let him have the last word.

"Not at all." Sesshomaru replied blandly, helping himself to a nearby pasta salad. Kagome realised belatedly that the servants had finished placing the lunch dishes on the table, and everyone else had started eating. She selected a freshly cooked scone and began to top it with whipped cream. Her companion continued to speak.

"I have merely noticed that Inuyasha seems to prefer girls who are the opposite of himself."

Kagome paused, trying to decide if this was an insult, and if so, whom he was insulting.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that Inuyasha is sadly lacking in social polish."

"Says the man who was late." Kagome retorted.

"It's polite to be ten minutes late."

"But you were twenty minutes late." She pointed out, having glanced at her watch.

"I'm just doubly polite." Was his imperturbable response.

Shaking her head, Kagome returned to her scone, using it as cover to surreptitiously observe the rest of the all seemed to be engrossed in their own conversations; even Souta was listening to Inuyasha's graphic description of various arrests he had taken part in. Surely they wouldn't notice if she loosened the rein on her tongue and gave the arrogant son-of-a-bitch beside her a set down?

"Are you this condescending to everyone you meet, or do you save it for prospective relations?" She asked in her sweetest voice, at which anyone who knew her would be moving uneasily in trepidation, raising her glass to her lips in a brave attempt at drinking the liquid inside.

He looked a little surprised at her sudden attack, but responded to her anyway. "I try not to give anyone special treatment."

"It must be hard to look down your nose at people so far above you." Kagome choked, just avoiding spilling her wine onto Kikyo's dress. She set the glass on the table, deciding not to try it again. Even to be polite, she didn't think she could stomach forcing herself to drink a whole glass.

"I wouldn't know." Sesshomaru sipped at his wine with apparent enjoyment. Kagome just managed to refrain from glaring balefully at him. "I've never met any."

"Just a moment ago you said my sister was not lacking in social polish." Kagome reminded him.

"Yes." He agreed, his eyes lingering on her untouched wine. "Clearly it does not run in the family."

"From what I have observed, it seems to be sadly lacking in you as well. Perhaps you are more like your brother than you think."

"Do not compare _me _to _him_." He told her coldly.

"Why not?" She demanded, pleased to have hit a nerve. "Don't like to be reminded of your failings?"

"Inuyasha is not a failing of _mine_."

"So even your father isn't exempt from your scorn? You really are an arrogant bastard!" Kagome exclaimed indignantly.

"I assure you, that is untrue." Sesshomaru informed her calmly.

"How so?" She demanded. A salad was placed in front of her and she spooned some onto her plate.

"My parents were married when I was born."

She almost laughed, and had the impression that he was laughing at her as well. When she glanced up at him, she saw the slightest hint of a smile before he turned his head away. "How fortunate for you."

He just nodded in reply and she applied herself to finishing her lunch. Not long after, Mrs Taishou invited them inside for a tour of the house. Once again the party was rearranged and split up expertly; Mr Taishou joined Inuyasha and Kikyo while Sesshomaru was placed with Mrs Higurashi. Mrs Taishou beckoned Kagome and Souta to her.

"So sorry I haven't had a chance to speak to you yet!" She exclaimed, shepherding them into the house. "I hope you were sufficiently entertained at lunch," She added in an under voice to Kagome. "Sesshomaru is not always the most talkative company." She looked over at Kagome's mother attempting to talk to a very unresponsive Sesshomaru, who seemed to be replying in monosyllables, and winced.

Kagome was a little confused. "He had plenty to say to me."

Mrs Taishou looked surprised and somewhat skeptical. But she didn't argue and after a quick examination of the entranceway, they went up the staircase into a charmingly decorated sitting room.

"So Kagome, your mother tells me you are at university." Her tone was so similar to Inuyasha's on the same subject that Kagome wondered if all the women in their circle just got married and raised a family.

"Yes." She replied. "I'm training to become a teacher."

"Primary or Secondary?" Mrs Taishou enquired. They entered the ballroom.

"Primary - I like teaching the little kids, they're so much more enthusiastic." Kagome craned her head back to get a good view of the massive chandelier above her.

Mrs Taishou laughed. "Yes, I remember when Inuyasha was that young - he certainly was a handful." She lead them across the room. "And are you still at school, Souta?"

"Yes, Mrs Taishou." He said a little awkwardly.

"Just Izayoi is fine, dear." She told them as they passed into the gallery. "What do you plan to be when you finish?"

"I'm not sure yet." Souta replied, looking at the long row of paintings with some awe. "I might be a paramedic."

"That sounds like a lot of work." Izayoi said, smiling. They had almost reached the end of the gallery. "Oh look, here are Inuyasha and his father."

Kagome looked at the portraits in front of her. At the end of the row hung a painting of Inuyasha, and two to his left was his father's portrait. In between was Sesshomaru. She couldn't help thinking that Sesshomaru looked much more regal than his brother, and wondered why Izayoi, who was cooing over Inuyasha's good looks and charming personality, was so obsessed with her youngest son. Was it just a side effect of his engagement?

Half an hour later, they had seen the whole house and had returned to the entranceway. As they stood there waiting for the others, Sesshomaru came down the staircase with long strides. Izayoi broke off from telling Kagome and Souta about a pet turtle she had once owned and asked where he was going.

"Back to work. I have important business to take care of." He said brusquely, eyes cold as if daring her to argue.

She didn't, but she did look annoyed as he strode past them and out the door, nodding to Kagome as he went.

Izayoi shook her head. "That one... He's always at work."

Behind them they heard the sound of happily chattering voices and the rest of the party descended the staircase. Mrs Higurashi was happily chattering away to a smiling Mr Taishou, and Kikyo was positively glowing, her hand in Inuyasha's. Kagome supposed she was pleased with her prospective in-laws. They did not stay much longer, and after compliments and thanks had been exchanged on both sides, along with an open invitation to visit at any time, the Higurashi family took their leave of the Taishous.

If they had been lucky enough to arrive unnoticed, their luck had not held up; at least two media crews were waiting outside the door, clamouring for a few words from Kikyo, her mother or pretty much anyone. Kikyo gave them a few happy words accompanied by a sunny smile, and they were allowed to slip into the car and drive off.

The car ride home was uneventful for Kagome; Souta was quiet but restless next to her and she could tell he was itching to get home and play one of his video games. She thought he had behaved very well on an outing that must have been incredibly boring for him. Kikyo and her mother kept up a flow of excited chatter all the way home.

Once the car was safely parked in the garage, Mrs Higurashi went to tell her father about their day, Souta disappeared upstairs and Kikyo pulled her sister into her bedroom.

"So, Kagome, what do you think?"

"Of Inuyasha?" She asked, removing her shoes and hair clip and breathing a sigh of relief.

"No, of his father." Kikyo's voice was layered with sarcasm. Kagome supposed it _was_ a stupid question. "Of course Inuyasha!"

She thought back to her conversation with him. "I liked him. He seemed a bit awkward at first, but was really nice underneath."

Her sister smiled in delight. "I knew you would like him. He's so sweet, and so cute when he tries to act all tough."

Kagome laughed. "I'm sure you will be very happy together." She put her borrowed earrings back with the other jewelry. "Can't say I think much of his brother though. I don't think I've ever met someone more arrogant!"

Kikyo smiled. "I know. Inuyasha doesn't like him much either. But we needn't have much to do with him."

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated :)  
**


	3. Enter Koga

Kagome didn't see Sango until Thursday afternoon; after meeting Inuyasha's family she stayed the night at her mother's house and then caught the bus out to Cambridge in the morning. Since they did not have any of the same classes, it was not until Kagome got back to the small apartment they shared that she was able to tell Sango about what had happened. It was late afternoon when she opened the door with a sigh of relief, putting down her bag and taking off her shoes. Sango was sitting at the table, cup of tea in hand and school books spread out in front of her. She looked up when Kagome came in.

"Hey, look who's finally here!" Sango closed her book and clasped her hands over her knees with all the appearance of one expecting a treat. "How was your little excursion yesterday?"

Kagome sank down into a chair and took off her watch, placing it on the table. "It was bearable, I suppose. I'm still alive, anyway."

"_And?_" Sango demanded impatiently. "What was he like? What were they like?"

"Inuyasha? He was nice. Different to what I'd expected though."

"How so?"

"Well, he was kind of normal... I mean he had flash clothes and lived in an expensive house with servants and stuff, but he seemed more like my brother Souta than the spoiled rich kid I expected him to be." Feeling a desire for comfort, Kagome migrated from the table to the couch. Sango came to join her.

"So he's a nice guy?"

"Well I didn't talk to him much. That was just the impression I got."

"Who did you talk to?" Sango asked.

At this Kagome remembered her grievances and scowled. "His brother. THE most _arrogant _, condescending, selfish _jerk_ I have ever met!"

Sango laughed. "Really? Well at least one of them lived up to your expectations."

"Hey!" Kagome glared at her. "I didn't go there wanting them all to be jerks! I just thought they might be a bit snobbish - especially since our family doesn't have any particular claim to fame - but I was pleasantly surprised by most of them." She threw her head back against the couch and growled in annoyance. "It's just that Sesshomaru Taishou manages to be stuck up enough for all of them!"

Sango fished around in her school bag, and took out her mobile. Kagome looked at her suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call Miroku." Sango told her, a grin playing on her lips. "I think we need a night out. You can get this Sesshomaru out of your system."

"You're talking as if we had a nasty break up or something! I'm not that worked up over him, I barely know the guy." Kagome protested. "Besides, it's Thursday - we have uni tomorrow."

"Not till the afternoon." Sango reminded her.

"Yeah, but Miroku has to work. The library's still open on Friday, in case you'd forgotten." But Sango had already dialed the number, and Kagome gave up. She wasn't that averse to a night out with her two best friends anyway.

In the end they arranged to meet at Myoga's, a quiet pub they often frequented for its charming combination of sophistication, easy walking distance and cheap prices. The bartender (the pub's namesake) was a friendly old man with a propensity to chat and a soft spot for pretty young ladies, and Kagome and Sango were his favourites. After a quick dinner they strolled down together, both wearing jackets to protect them from the chilly evening breeze. Myoga looked up as they entered the bar and gave them a cheerful wave, indicating the sofas in the far corner. Heading in that direction, they found Miroku seated comfortably by himself with a beer in hand.

Miroku was a good looking young man, with short dark hair and dark blue eyes. He was a few years older than Kagome and Sango; having already finished a degree in Theology and currently working at a Barnet library specializing in religion. Both Kagome and Sango had known him through school; even though he'd been a few years above them, the three of them had had an instant connection.

"Good evening, lovely ladies!" He greeted them, smiling happily. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I know, what a coincidence!" Kagome replied as she and Sango sat down opposite him. "What could have brought you out here tonight?"

"Well.." Miroku began confidingly, "A couple of hours ago I got a call from a very dear friend who asked me to forget the fact that I have to work tomorrow and come out for a few drinks. And because I'm such a nice guy, I couldn't find it in my heart to refuse her, and now I will probably be fired tomorrow for turning up late..."

"Oh cut it out, Miroku." Sango said, grinning despite herself. "It's not like we're going to be here all night."

Miroku clasped his hand over his heart, a sorrowful look on his face. "First she tells me she wants my company, then she curtails our evening plans! Why, Sango, why? Do you have someone else waiting for you? Oh Sango, say it isn't so!"

Sango was blushing and scowling at the same time. "_I'm_ not the one likely to have someone else waiting for me..."

Kagome, seeing this was bidding fair to turn into an argument, suggested that she and Sango should go and get a drink, giving Miroku a meaningful look as the two girls rose from their seats.

_Honestly, he should just ask her out already._ She thought as they made their way towards the bar. Myoga came to serve them as they approached.

"Good evening, ladies." He smiled, bringing out two glasses. "The usual?"

"Yes please, Myoga. How's business tonight?" Sango asked.

"So so, so so." He replied. They leant against the bar as he poured out two apple ciders. The pub was quiet; a few regulars scattered around and another small group of young people who looked to be university students. Armed with their drinks, they headed back to where Miroku was sitting, but they had barely sat down again when the pub door opened and a group of about 10 people walked in. They were a mixture of young men and women, dressed in flashy and expensive clothes, with that unmistakable air of having already had a few drinks. One of them, a tall young man with bright blue eyes and brown hair tied up in a short ponytail, approached the bar. Kagome watched them curiously.

"Hey, there. The name's Koga." The young man's voice was brash and confident. "I was told that this was the place to come if you wanted good beer and privacy."

"You were told correctly." Myoga replied, almost rubbing his hands together at the prospect of these new customers. "What can I get you?"

Kagome would have turned away at this point, but Sango nudged her, nodding at the newcomer. "Doesn't that name sound familiar?"

"Koga?" Kagome looked at him again. She felt no flash of recognition. "I don't think so?"

"I remember!" Miroku exclaimed. The girls glared at him and he lowered his voice sheepishly. "He was on the news a little while back - the young entrepreneur who invented that device for shopping at home. It's been all the rage - all the stores are implementing them."

"That's right." Sango agreed. "I knew I recognized him."

"My Mum got one of them recently." Kagome said. "She was raving about how convenient it was. So he's the inventor?"

"Yeah." Having just taken a drink, Miroku set his beer down on the table. "Made him a millionaire over night or something, I heard."

"Wow. I wonder what it's like to be so rich." Kagome was still watching the subject of their conversation somewhat absentmindedly, but he must have felt her eyes on him, because he turned to meet her eyes. She blushed and quickly looked away.

"So Kagome, tell me about your own recent trip into the land of the wealthy." Miroku prompted her. "Sango mentioned that you discovered it's not populated by ogres and goblins after all."

Kagome laughed. "Not in general, but I'm pretty sure I did meet an ogre."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was too tall to be a goblin." She grinned.

"Careful, that's the head of MI5 you're talking about there!" Sango teased her. "If he hears you called him an ogre, he might have you arrested for treason."

"I'm sure he would consider it treason." She scowled. "The jerk."

"He can't be that bad, surely!" Miroku said.

"He said I have no 'social polish'." Kagome took a large gulp of cider.

Sango gave her a pointed look. "He might have a point."

"Yeah, but he didn't need to say so!" She retorted.

"True." Miroku agreed. "It's a terrible state of affairs when being obscenely rich gives you the right to speak the truth."

"Hey!" Kagome protested. "Whose side are you on here?"

"I don't think you need to worry." Sango reassured her. "You'll probably only see him once more in your life, and that will be at your sister's wedding."

"But what about Christmases? And family get togethers? And the Kikyo's engagement party? What if I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life?"

"Maybe he'll be assassinated by some terrorist cell." Miroku offered. "He's in a dangerous line of work, after all."

"With my luck, he'll probably come back to haunt me." Kagome giggled. "I'll be cursed with a really grumpy ghost."

"At least he looks the part." Sango added. "I mean, who has white hair anyway? What is he, 80?"

They were laughing so hard they didn't notice that someone had come over to join them until he spoke.

"Excuse me, but can I assume you are speaking of Sesshomaru Taishou?"

They looked up, a little startled, to find Koga standing beside the couches they were sitting on. He had a drink in hand and a cocky smile on his face as he looked down at them inquiringly.

"What makes you say that?" Miroku asked after a moment.

"Well, I only know one guy with white hair who's likely to be assassinated by terrorists." He replied. Kagome winced slightly - she hadn't realized he'd been listening to their conversation. "Unless you're talking about his younger brother, but I find it hard to believe anyone would want to assassinate him."

"You know them, then?" Kagome asked.

"I know Inuyasha, yes. He's a nice enough guy - a bit rough around the edges, but you can rely on him in a pinch. I've only met the elder brother a few times, but I can imagine he's made a few enemies." He smiled suddenly. "I'm Koga, by the way. Hope you don't mind my butting in, it's just that I recognized you as being Inuyasha's fiancee's sister." He indicated Kagome, who blinked.

"You did? How?" She asked, surprised.

"You're Kagome Higurashi, right?" He pulled a page out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was an article from a magazine. The title read _'Taishou's fiancee has beautiful but unattached sister'_. Kagome blinked again in shock. _Wow, Mum. _She thought. _Maybe you should have been a reporter._

"Let me see!" Sango took the article from her hands. "Wow, Kagome. You're famous!"

"I hope not!" Kagome replied. "I have enough to worry about with midterm tests coming up."

"You're at university, then? What are you studying?" Koga asked, sitting down next to Miroku, who moved over the make room for him.

"Yeah, I'm studying education." She replied.

"And you?" He asked Sango. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name before."

She leaned forward to shake hands with him. "I'm Sango. I study physical education - Kagome and I are flatmates."

"Nice to meet you. And you are..?" He turned to Miroku.

"Miroku." They shook hands. "I work at the Shikon Library."

"That's the specialist one, isn't it?" Koga commented. "I haven't been there, but I've heard they have an excellent collection." He turned back to Kagome and Sango. "Are you both aiming for careers in education?"

"I'll probably look for something in a gym." Sango replied.

"But I want to teach at a primary school." Kagome added.

"Wow, you are independent young women." Koga said admiringly.

"I guess..." Kagome said doubtfully. "But what else am I going to do with a degree in education?"

"I don't know." He replied. Kagome doubted he'd even thought about it. "But a lot of girls just get a degree for the sake of it, you know?"

"No?" Kagome asked, confused. "What's the point in that?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." He replied, laughing. "I didn't go to university myself; couldn't pass the entrance exam."

"Really?" Sango asked. "But you invented that thing... the whatchamacallit..."

"The Shopper? Yeah, but it doesn't take that many smarts to solder together a little thing like that. The tough part is setting up a company."

"Is that what you're doing now?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I've written out plans for it, but now I have to train people to make more of them, and get people to oversee those people, and get accountants and secretaries, and it's all turning into one big headache. I almost with I'd never invented the thing." He said, only half joking.

"Maybe you should take a course in business?" Suggested Miroku. "Hire an advisor or something."

"Oh I've got an investor who's helping me with that sort of thing." Koga replied confidently. "He knows what he's talking about - I won't have any problems on _that_ side of things. It's just a lot of work, is all."

At this point, the group Koga had entered the pub with, who had gathered on the other side of the room, called out to him. He smiled ruefully. "Well, I shouldn't bother you any longer. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Miroku said as Koga stood up. "Good luck with the business."

"Thanks." Koga replied. He hesitated, and then leaned over to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome, could I get your number? In case you'd like to go out sometime?"

She was surprised, but a little flattered, so she quickly scribbled down her number on a scrap piece of paper from her bag and handed it to him, trying not to blush.

"Thanks." He said, grinning at her. "Well, see you later!"

"Bye." They chorused.

There was a few seconds silence before Sango burst out laughing. Kagome tried to fight down the red flush that was creeping up her neck. "Shut up, Sango."

"Looks like you have an admirer, Kagome." Miroku teased.

"I bet he's been out scouring the streets with that article he had, just looking for anyone who might know where to find the girl in the picture." Sango added, grinning.

"Shut up." Kagome repeated. "Don't be ridiculous. We'll probably never hear from him again."


End file.
